1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a print system capable of accepting print information through a network.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, DPOF (Digital Print Order Format) is known as one of the recording formats for digital camera. DPOF is a format for recording print information such as images desired to be printed out of the images taken by a digital camera and the number of print copies in a recording medium.
With this DPOF, print information for printing automatically the taken images at a print service company or through a home printer can be recorded. That is, the print information is prepared in a format conforming to DPOF specification, and is stored in recording medium together with image data, and the print information stored in the recording medium is analyzed at the printer side, and the images can be printed in the specification designated in the print information.
In a conventional DPOF, a DPOF file is specified as a file for designating the print information. The DPOF file includes an automatic print file (AUTOPRINT. MRK) which stores print information including the number of images desired to be printed, image size, title, trimming setting, device information, date and time, user's name, user's address, user's telephone number, and others.
In a digital camera supporting DPOF, when the print information such as images to be printed and number of copies to be printed is specified, an automatic print file is created, and stored in the recording medium. When requesting printing to a print service company, an order is placed only by handing over the recording medium, and the user's labor for ordering can be saved.
In a conventional print system, for example, the print information designated by DPOF file is uploaded to an Internet print site, and the specified images may be printed at the print site according to the uploaded print information (see, for example, patent document 1).    Patent document 1: JP-A-2002-111926